vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wang Lin
|-|Wang Lin Novel= |-|Wang Lin Manga= Summary Wang Lin is the protagonist of the Chinese novel "Renegade Immortal". Born in a poor family, he finds a chance to become an Immortal, his goal to not disappoint his parents' expectations. But it is not destined to be so. By consequence of their murder, his heart turns frigid to focus on vengeance, a goal he later accomplishes. Up until this point in his life, he's guided further by unforeseen events, personified as "The Heavens". A certain incident later, which "kills" his heart, he finds a new reason for cultivating: rebellion. Years pass before, in a bout of loneliness, he proclaims that he cultivates, not for an endless life, but to discard the status of an insect given to him by "The Heavens". Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least 6-C, likely High 6-C. 6-B with Cold Fire | High 6-A. 5-C via preparation | At least 5-C, likely far higher with Divine Retribution Lightning | Low 5-B, higher with the 1 Billion Soul Flag Illusion, 4-C with Zhou Yi’s Pagoda | At least High 4-C, likely higher | At least High 4-C, likely far higher. 4-B with Ancient Devil, 4-A with Dao of Tyranny Name: Wang Lin, Tie Zhu, Black Hearted King, Ma Liang, Ceng Niu, Qing Mu, Na Du, Great Devil, Ancestor Wang, Xu Mu, Thunder Celestial, Master Demon Origin: Renegade Immortal Gender: Male Age: Around 1000 Classification: Human, Cultivator, Soul Devourer, Ancient God Powers and Abilities: |-|Qi Condensation= Qi Condensation level cultivator, True Flight, Regeneration (High-Low via Pills), Longevity, Telekinesis (Via Attraction Technique and Divine Sense), Dimensional Storage (Via Bag of Holding), Healing (Via Divine Water, Pills and Cultivation base), Durability Negation (By attacking internal organs with Spiritual Pressure), Elemental Manipulation (Fire with via Yellow Talismans and Spiritual Energy, Ice via Situ Nan and Air via Attractive Force Technique), Memory Manipulation (Can wipe minds), Statistics Amplification (Via Pills and Divine Water), Creation (Via Attraction Technique he can create hands made of gravitation), Teleportation (Via Situ Nan), Gravity Manipulation (Attraction and Repulsion), Absorption (With the Heaven Defying Bead, he can absorb objects and beings made with the element of Wood, Fire, Earth and Metal, this being able to absorb potentially 5-C beings), Passive Limited Invisibility (Qi and many of its effects are invisible to mortals), Resistance to Information Analysis via Unnamed Technique and Divine Sense |-|Foundation Establishment= All previous powers but stronger, the Heaven Defying Bead can't absorb fire anymore, Foundation Establishment level cultivator, Immortality (Type 6), Astral Projection (His soul can leave his body, and enter dead bodies to possess), Energy Manipulation (Ji Realm energy), Restriction Creation (Can create mobile defenses; Mist Formation; Sealing), Soul Manipulation (Via attacks and Ji Realm; can let a part of his Divine Sense in others to track or kill them whenever he wants; his soul is comparable with the soul of a Nascent Soul Cultivator), Ice Manipulation (Via Yin Energy, he can freeze even the soul and change the structure of the frozen things/beings to ice; it can freeze even intangible things like fire/lightning/energy), Ice Blue Flame (His flame doesn’t burn but freeze), Lightning Manipulation (Via Ji Realm can control the Divine Lightning which has the property of Destruction and Death), Weather Manipulation (Via Ji Realm – the sky will darken upon its presence), Decomposition, Possession, Absorption (Can eat/absorb souls – at least 2000 potency; can also absorb Divine Sense), Mind Manipulation (Via Divine Sense can control the mind of souls; can enter other people consciousness), Earth Walking/Merging (Can walk, "swim" or fly through earth, fusing with it, and simply moving through attacks made out of rock or earth), Ice Aura via Ji Realm, Resistance to Law Manipulation (His Ji Realm let him resist and confront the Laws of the World) and Soul Manipulation (Has a soul comparable to a Nascent Soul) |-|Core Formation= All previous powers but stronger, Core Foundation level cultivator, Intangibility (Can transform his body in green smoke), Duplication (Can create a clone that is 100% equal in body and soul), Invisibility (Can become impossible to see and sense at will), Size Manipulation (Can become smaller), Creation (Can create structures from Ji Lightning), Poison Manipulation (Via King Poison Cauldron - can kill even a Nascent Soul realm cultivator), Afterimage Creation, Restriction Creation (Can prevent flying; disperse clouds, reverse blood, power nullification; five-star fire creation; detection; stop items from working; sealing; transform the body of foes in a pool of blood; can destroy others restrictions via Ancient God Break; create Shields; create chains that trap/seal foes; can even trap a Nascent Soul Cultivator for 15 minutes), Rifts Creation (Can open rifts in space by sheer strength), Sound Manipulation (His shouts stop items from activating), Sealing (Via the Mysterious Star Pyramid that can seal nearly anything, including entire planets), Teleportation (Can teleport by breaking the space with his body alone), Absorption (Can absorb others cultivation and Life Energy), Devouring (All types of energy will be consumed by him; its a passive state), Instinctive Reaction (His Ji Realm passively destroys attacks coming his way), Soul Manipulation (Can control 10,000 souls that can devour souls; Can scatter his Ji Realms soul in fragments – more than 1000, each having the power of a peak core cultivator; his soul is equal with that of a Soul Formation realm Cultivator), Life Manipulation (Can control 10,000 souls that will devour life essence, Killing Intent (An aura that can make others cough blood and become terrified which can affect even Nascent Soul realm cultivators), Regeneration-Negation and Devouring (Passively devours all types of energy that enter his body), Resistance to Power Mimicry (His Ji Realm and body are impossible to mimic even for beings capable of copying beings several tiers above him) |-|Nascent Soul= All previous powers but stronger, Nascent Soul level cultivator, Astral Projection (Via Nascent Divinity/Soul and Divine Sense), Teleportation (Via Nascent Divinity), Power Mimicry (Can create statues of anything or one that he has observed in depth or fought with/against, and the statues will have powers equal or even similar to them, allowing him to even make a statue with Time Manipulation. However, beyond type 4 concepts he is unable to properly replicate abilities and powers, only making mimicries on his own level), Extrasensory Perception (Can feel what the feelings of everyone in the Country of Zhao), Insects Manipulation (Via Purple Ink Insects), Restriction Creation (Can create nine black dragons, can stop puppets/objects from working; can seal an area of 10km - anyone can enter but not leave), Soul Manipulation (Can recover the soul of anyone he ever killed, but only for 30 minutes and with animalistic intelligence; can take the souls of others given they are strong enough and force them to reincarnate; can trap souls within their body, negating Astral Projection), Divine Lightning (Can summon Divine Retribution Lightning, which can vaporize a Soul Transformation Cultivator - as an almost instant AoE attack that erases existence; it suppresses the targets, and negated all teleportation, even those that resist several layers of power nullification), Time Manipulation (Can age plants 100 years in one second; can pause, rewind and delay time via Time Domain sculptures), Life-Death Domain (With his Life-Death Domain, a type 4 concept of the reincarnation cycle, he can do a multitude of things, including: erasing Divine Sense; overpowering, changing and possibly erasing lesser Domains; amplifying his attacks' powers by several times; can weaken to the point of months long paralysis with death domain or empower others with life domain; can kill or rejuvenate others, but he cannot prolong lifetimes, which have a limit dictated by the heavens), Resistance to: Life-Death Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Cultivators can shield themselves from time based attacks such as his own with their Domains, and his Domain was unaffected by time dilatation even if he wasn't; via Time Domain) |-|Soul Formation= All previous to a higher extent, Size Manipulation (Can increase his size to over 30m, and likely decrease it to smaller than he is normally), Fusionism (Can fuse with the Heaven and Earth, being able to move anywhere within the space where he is fused), Duplication (Has 2 True Bodies (Original and Clone) that are fused. One has immense physical power and bloodlust, the other has his more versatile abilities such as his Domain), Curse Manipulation (By having a part of someone's body, he can curse that person), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 4 with his Domain, which are the interpretations of reality itself of one or multiple cultivators. A fight between Soul Formation cultivators, while there are exceptions, is often more of a philosophical debate than a normal fight, with the cultivator's own Domain manifesting their interpretation of the Heavens and colliding with the enemies, allowing them to possibly gain enlightenment by others' Domains and become stronger, or to lose faith in their interpretation and by stunted or even lose power.), Elemental Manipulation (Can control anything under, allowing him to condense and redirect explosions and using any element in nature as a deadly weapon), Sound Manipulation (His Roar can disperse the clouds, create spatial rifts in the sky and shake and split the earth), Soul Absorption and Resurrection Negation (The soul of all those he killed is removed from the cycle of reincarnation and made part of his Domain), Fear Manipulation to the extent of Concept Erasure (Can release bloodlust so intense that Domains collapse and are completely erased), Death Manipulation and Transmutation/Deconstruction (Rifts created by him release a "wind" that snuffs out all life and reduces anyone to dust on contact), likely Memory Manipulation (Met a cultivator who "killed" their own heart, making them forget every experience and any nurturing they went through, reducing them to their pure nature, which enlightened him in life and death), Resistance to Curse Manipulation, Soul and Mind Manipulation (Could resist a domain of lust that affected even Soul Transformation cultivators. His soul is reinforced by the 1 billion soul flag, making him incredibly resistant to mental and soul manipulation) |-|Soul Transformation= All previous powers but a lot stronger, Avatar Creation (Can create avatars from objects), Elemental Intangibility (Can transform his body in green smoke), Energy Manipulation (Celestial Spiritual Energy, Demonic Energy, and Slaughter Energy), Energy Projection (Can create energy beams that contains his Domain of Life and Death which can kill or reform even intangible beings like ghost and shadows), Transformation (Can transform in a Demonic being), Absorption (Via Domain, he can use the power of Life/Death/Reincarnation to kill foes and absorb then within his Domain), Blood Manipulation (Can collect blood to transform it into an projectile attack), Magma Manipulation (Just by stomping the ground, he can create magma pillars that shot in the sky), Demonic Fire Manipulation (Via Demonic Finger), Restriction Creation (Can create 100 Restriction Flags that make Divine Retribution Lighting to appear; can create Restriction Lance which can open large spatial rifts), Biological Manipulation (Via Cultivation Base can erase bloodlines from cultivators), Soul Manipulation (Can control over 1 billion souls which can fuse to create a Peak Dao Seeking being), Power Nullification (Via Severing, Area and Domain), Law Manipulation (Via Area, Severing and Domain), Reality Warping (Can enforce his deepest desire onto reality with his Severing; bend the laws of reality via Cultivation Base), Life-Death and Reincarnation (Via his Domain, he can create and image of his target in a painting that will permanently age the target/force it to become one with the heave to go within the Cycle of Reincarnation and if resisted drop one entire realm in cultivation), Limited Conceptual Manipulation (Can manipulate Natural Laws via Severing/Domain), Black Hole Creation (Can casually open rifts in space that have life extinguishing wind), Sealing (Via Life and Death Domain can seal permanently the cultivation realm), Passive Killing Intent (His killing intent is so strong it can cause minds to collapse), Slaughter Intent (His slaughter intent is potent enough that it will disperse attacks that reach him; destroy bodies) and Law Manipulation (When Area or Domain are active), Resistance to: Death Manipulation (Via Ji Realm and Domain), Life Manipulation (Via Domain and Slaughter Energy), Soul Manipulation (To the potency that even the Cycle of Reincarnation would be severed), Existence Erasure (Via Domain and Slaughter Energy) |-|Ascendant= All previous powers but far stronger, Regeneration (Type Mid-Godly via Blood Soul Pills which will regenerate his body even if the body and soul are destroyed; has 4 pills), Stealth Mastery (By fusing Heaven and Earth to hide his presence/being), Size Manipulation (Can increase his size to 304.8 meters), Energy Manipulation (Demonic Spiritual Energy), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Abstract things such as Karmic Cause and Karmic Effect via Soul Lasher, Karmic Domain and Karmic Dao), Immortality-Negation (Via Underworld River which sever the connection of the target with the Cycle of Reincarnation), Sound Manipulation (Via Heavenly Devil Sound can make his voice to contains devilish power which will entangle around the soul of those who hears it), Divine Retribution Lightning Manipulation (Thanks to his soul being changed, now all of his attacks contains the property of the Divine Retribution Lightning), Soul Manipulation (Can extract and manipulate the soul of the Planets itself), Time Manipulation (Via Stop Spell the Time will Stop), Spatial Manipulation (Can use Spatial Bending making him become one with the Void; can lock foes in space by using it like a spatial-cage), Law Manipulation (Via Heaven Chop can sever the Law of the World; via Five Colored Butterfly can shatter Laws), Void Manipulation (Can pierce through the Void; attack through the Void; become one with the Void), Fate Manipulation (Can attack the Karma Cause and Karma Effect; via Karmic Domain and Karmic Dao), Causality Manipulation (Via Karmic Domain and Dao), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1 via Karmic Domain and Karmic Dao as it affect directly the Karmic Cause and Karmic Effect), Existence Erasure (Via Karmic Domain and Karmic Dao), Limited Subjective Reality (Via Slaughter Heart), Power Mimicry (Can copy techniques that he saw only once), BFR (Via Underworld River, foes connection to the Cycle of Reincarnation will be severed and trapped within, making even death useless), Passive Death Aura (His aura will cause all things to die, be them alive or not. Their death will create white gas that will be absorbed by Wang Lin to repair his body and soul), Fear and Helplessness Aura (Passive Aura via Devilish Armor which forms like a black mist on his being), Lightning Aura (Passive Divine Retribution Lightning Aura thanks to his soul qualitative change which evolved in an Ancient Thunder Dragon), Dao Aura (Passive Dao Aura that will create a pressure that will affect the Laws and Negate-Regeneration) and Killing Intent (His Killing Inter is potent enough that it will affect the weather and make snow to fall from the sky including the arrival of a coldness that affects even the soul), Resistance to: Black Hole Creation (Resisted to the suction of a black hole that had the power of two Star Systems), Sealing (Via simple stomping; resist against Soul Perishing Seal which seals the five senses, the soul and the existence of anything alive), Lightning Manipulation (Lightning has no effect on him anymore as its comparable to the Divine Retribution Lightning; his soul is no longer human-shaped but dragon-shaped - Ancient Thunder Dragon which is over 304.8 meters long which has Divine Retribution Lighting clouds around it), Soul Manipulation (His soul has changed qualitatively thanks to it being changed to an Ancient Thunder Dragon; to destroy his soul its equal to trying to destroy the Divine Retribution Lighting), Fate Manipulation (Via Karmic Domain and Dao), Existence Erasure (Via Karmic Domain and Karmic Dao) Attack Potency: City level (Far more powerful than a Centipede that is 304.8m long), likely higher with Situ Nan possessing his body | At least Island level (Far superior to Mid Foundation Establishment Cultivators, who can drop mountains from hundreds of meters up in the air to attack), likely Large Island level (Peak Foundation Establishment cultivators can turn Late-stage Foundation attacks to ashes, who are far superior to Mid Foundation Establishment). Country level with Cold Fire (Could harm Core Formation cultivators) | Likely Multi-Continent level (Even when dividing his divine sense into 1000 parts, each is at Peak Core level cultivators). Moon level via preparation (His restrictions harmed characters comparable to Hunchback Meng, and he plain states to have a chance to beat Soul Formation cultivators) | At least Moon level (Is comparable to 2nd Spirit Severing Cultivators), likely far higher with Divine Retribution Lightning | Small Planet level (Is at Soul Transformation level and could fight against a 4 star ancient god, though barely and with no meaningful wounds inflicted), higher with the 1 Billion Soul Flag Illusion (Can fuse the soul fragments of 10 Soul Transformation cultivators, and a billion lower lever cultivators), Star level with Zhou Yi’s Pagoda (Contains Zhou Yi's divine sense, which is equivalent to an early Demigod level cultivator) | At least Large Star level (Could fight on par with Peak Dao Seeking Cultivators - scales from this), likely higher | At least Large Star level (Could fight on par with Nirvana Scryer Cultivators - scaling from this feat), likely far higher. Solar System level with Ancient Devil (The Ancient Devil will possess Wang Lin body for a short period of time and increase its power to a Nirvana Cleanser realm), Multi-Solar System level with Dao of Tyranny (A sword energy that has the power of a Nirvana Shatterer; scaling from this feat which is just two realms lower) Speed: Supersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Can react to lightning) | Massively Hypersonic (Can dodge lightning and fight on par with Core Formation Cultivators) | Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Early Nascent Souls, who move so fast that time literally slows down from their perspective. They are comparable in speed to Nascent Soul Bai) | At least FTL (Is faster than First Severing Cultivators like Patriarch Reliance's clone), likely far higher | At least FTL+, likely far higher | At least Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Celestial Bai), far higher with Ancient Devil. Immeasurable with Spatial Bending Lifting Strength: Class T (Can hold down a Centipede that is 304.8m long) | Class T | Class T | Class T | At least Class T, likely higher | At least Class T, likely higher | At least Class T, likely higher Striking Strength: City Class, likely higher with Situ Nan possessing his body | At least Island Class, likely Large Island Class | Continent Class | Moon Class | At least Small Planet Class | Large Star Class | At least Large Star Class, likely higher. Solar System level with Ancient Devil (The Ancient Devil will possess Wang Lin body for a short period of time and increase its power to a Nirvana Cleanser realm) Durability: City level, likely higher with Situ Nan possessing his body | At least Island level, likely Large Island level | Likely Moon level (States to be able to take hits from Soul Formation level characters, having had experience beforehand with the likes of Hunchback Meng) | ' Moon level' | Small Planet level, Star level with Zhou Yi's Pagoda | Large Star level | At least Large Star level, likely higher. Solar System level with Ancient Devil (The Ancient Devil will possess Wang Lin body for a short period of time and increase its power to a Nirvana Cleanser realm) Stamina: Extremely High – doesn’t need to sleep/breath/rest unless injured but with Divine Water, his stamina is always at 120% | Extremely High | Extremely High | Extremely High | Extremely High | Near-Limitless (Thanks to Celestial Energy and Domain) | Near-Limitless Range: A hundred meters | Kilometers | 100 Hundred Kilometers with Restrictions. 10,000 kilometers with Divine Sense | His Divine Sense and Death-Life Domain can cover the entire Country of Zhao which is far more than 20.000 kilometers in size | At least 20.000 kilometers | Planetary | Likely Stellar with attacks. Higher with Life-Death and Reincarnation Domain | Stellar. Interplanetary with Ancient Devil. Irrelevant with Karmic Domain Standard Equipment: Note that when he goes to a higher Realm(Key) his items remain, thus with each Key his number of items increases. |-|Qi Condensation Key= Heaven Defying Bead (Pocket Dimension in which he can hide for years; it also has an accelerated time rate within x100), Piece of Jade (Can block an hit from a Core Formation Cultivator), Bag of Holding (Dimensional Storage), Flying Green Sword (It can teleport), Yellow Talismans (Creates Fireballs) |-|Foundation Establishment Key= Carvings (Charm, Empathic, Time Domain, Desires), Mirror (Shots rays of green light) |-|Core Formation Key= Purple Ink Insects (Countless Insects that can kill a Nascent Soul Cultivator), Restriction Flag (A flag that creates restrictions and can cover up to 100km) |-|Nascent Soul Key= Time Domain Carvings (9 carvings that can use the Time Domain which can delay/speed/slow time), Thunder Toad (Can shots balls of lightning), Pagoda (It will create 100m wide Domain that makes impossible for anyone under Dao Seeking to reach within), Billion Flag (A flag that contains 1 billion souls which can fuse to create stronger one, reaching to Peak Dao-Seeking realm), Heaven Splitting-Axe, Soul Lasher (A whip that contain an ancient intent making possible to directly attack the soul) |-|Soul Transformation Key= Zhou Yi's Pagoda (A pagoda given to him by an Acendnt to keep his beloved's corpse safe, it contains early Ascendant level domain and divine sense) |-|Ascendant Key= Celestial Sealing Stamp (A three-inch stamp which mere presence will destroy the minds of mortals, seal the cultivation of cultivator), Celestial Cauldron (Can become one with the cauldron an change position with it through space), Beast Bone Tattoo (A tattoo that transforms into a giant beast with four horns which evil gaze will cause those who see it decay and collapse its matter, its has the power of a Dao Seeking cultivator), Grain of Sand (A celestial grain of sand that can resist Divine Retribution Lighting and Call the Wind Celestial Spell; it can increase its size to 304.8 meters), Seven Star Sword Formation (Seven Energy Swords that each have the power of Long Tianhui - Dao of Tyranny which passively stop times when used and has the power of a Nirvana Shatterer cultivator), Rain Celestial Sword (An ancient sword that contains the Heaven Chop skill. It's not a spell, celestial spell, Dao or ability but a sword style. Its simple action will cause heaven and earth to fall in darkness leaving only the sword, its not a simple attack as its Law itself. It will not cut material thing but directly cut the Law of the World), Soul Lasher (Has no physical form anymore but something like a Domain - it can't be seen but felt. It attacks Karma. It will attack the abstract Karmic Cause and Effect), Celestial Mountain (An entire mountain which has a soul - used to augment his power), Ancient God Leather Armor (Makes him resist against Soul Perishing Seal which seals the five senses, the soul and the existence of anything alive) Optional Equipment: Bell (Transform in a turtle-snake like creature) Can Create/Summon: Situ Nan (Can control his body for a short time to increase his overall power) | Same as before | Xu Liguo (A non-corporal being that devours souls - can turn invisible), Devils (Non-corporal beings that were corrupted which devours life essence and the soul - can turn invisible) | Thunder Toad and Mosquito Beast, War Chariot Beast (Has the power of a Soul Transformation cultivator) | Same as before | Thunder Horned Beast (Has the power of an Ascendant Cultivator), Ancient Devil (A being with the power of a Nirvana Cleanser which can possess him to increase his power for a short period of time), Five Colored Butterfly (A celestial being which mere flapping of its wings will disintegrate matter and collapse/explode it. It can break the laws by flapping its left-wing) Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, even with his normal talent, he succeeds and becomes the strongest cultivator of his generation through the use of his wits, intellect and ruthless personality. Has learned in a short time the art of Restrictions and Formations something that can take hundreds if not thousands of years. Comprehend the Domain of Life and Death which formed its Cycle of Reincarnation after living as a mortal and through insights and comprehension. This had nothing to do with cultivation, but comprehension. Then his comprehension reached an abstruse realm as he comprehends the Karma itself. A comprehension of the world, comprehension of life, comprehension of death and comprehension of one’s own Dao! Not only that but he can learn techniques and celestial spells just by seeing them once. Weaknesses: No notable one Feats: * Can casually control 100 millions of souls. * With Ji Realm can instant kill the souls of his foes. * His gaze alone is comparable to actual attacks. * Is immune to a suction force of a black hole that was powered by two Star Systems. * As his soul changed qualitatively and become an Ancient Thunder Dragon, no lightning-based attacks have any effect anymore on him. * Comprehend Karma which is above Death-Fate and Reincarnation. * Has a better comprehension of the techniques and origin energy than anyone in the First and Second Step as he saw the Third Step via Heaven Defying Bead. * His attacks directly attack the Karmic Cause and Karmic Effect. * Can use Spatial Bending for 16 days without stopping. * Even if someone manages to kill Wang Lin, if his domain was in use then it will remain forever trapped within Karma. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Attractive Force Technique: A basic technique that all cultivators learn when they step on the path of cultivation. It uses the force of gravity to control objects or people (including the user itself) to be telekinetic controlled, be them pulled or repelled. Using the Heaven Defying Bead, Wang Lin has practiced this technique for over 30 years making him reach a mastery over it never seen in the entire continent making it possible for him to create tangible hands using the gravitational force that can be used for a large variety of effects. Fireball: A basic technique that all cultivators learn when they step on the path of cultivation. It creates a fireball that depends on the level of cultivation to increase its area of effect and its potency. Earth Splitting Technique: A basic technique that all cultivators learn when they step on the path of cultivation. Unnamed Technique: It will hide the user level of cultivation and any information that could be known about him using Divine Sense. Puppet Technique: A technique used by Wang Lin to create living puppets of cultivators by refining them with his Divine Sense. It will erase the consciousness and mind of the target making him/her a blank shell that can be controlled. Spiritual Pressure: Any Cultivator can exert Spiritual Pressure that can suppress enemy Cultivation bases and even harm them internally. Divine Sense: Divine Sense allows a Cultivator to expand their minds around them and sense things from far away. It can be used to attack to gather information on enemies and attack their bodies and souls. Ice Grain: By compressing his Yin Energy, Wang Lin creates a little ice grain that will freeze anything within 1000 meters around be them in the air/ground/underground including intangible things like wind/fire/lightning/energy/soul. Earth Escape Technique: One of the five elemental escape technique which makes the user dive underground and dives through it like its air. Ancient God Break: A technique learned from the Ancient God Manual that it's used for offensive means but for breaking all restrictions/techniques. Soul Search: A technique used to search all memories of a soul. Soul Vortex: A technique that creates a vortex that can absorb matter/souls/energy and condense them to form an attack or absorb it. Finger of Death: The first killer technique created by Situ Nan and taught to Wang Lin. Once used the color of Heaven and Earth will change, stop any meaning of teleportation by weakening the space and sealing the soul within the finger. It will instantly absorb the souls of anything not only alive being but also leaves, grass, trees, air, etc. It can absorb the life energy of anything. After Wang Lin reached Dao Seeking realm, his finger changed, now holding the properties of Divine Retribution Lightning Underworld Finger: The third killer technique created by Situ Nan and taught to Wang Lin. Once used the sky will darken and streaks of lighting will appear, at the same time the sky will be opened by a pair of giant hands and a mountain and river scroll will appear that will extinguish life itself. After Wang Lin reached Dao Seeking realm, his Underworld Finger now summons the Underworld River: * Underworld Formation: The first technique of the Underworld River which creates a river that holds countless ghosts, spirits, human resentments, souls and being within it that will attack the target. It will also trap including sealing targets within it and then disappear like it never existed. It exists outside of the Heavens' Cycle of Reincarnation because it has its own Cycle of Reincarnation. * Condense River Soul: The second technique of the Underworld River which will condense and fuse all souls, spirit, beings from within the river in one soul. * Might of the Underworld: The third technique of the Underworld River which creates a suction force equal with that of two Star Systems. Life-Force Seals: Can create life-force seals that will passively block attacks of any kind. For each kill, a seal will appear. Wang Lin has over 1 million of them. It can also be used to attack. Demonic Transformation: Can transform in a demonic being that will increase his power temporarily and his attacks will get demonic properties. Area: A 300-meter area that is considered Wang Lin's World. Within this world, Wang Lin has ultimate power. No divine abilities or magical techniques are capable of breaking it to harm him without having your own Area. It can suppress and crush attacks that enter within it. Domain: It's formed after a cultivator comprehends the Heavens. It forms a domain in various areas that creates another world (inside world) that is cut from the outside world, separating them. After forming it, all attacks of a cultivator will contain characteristics of his domain. Once a Domain reaches the peak of Soul Formation realm it will be able to take physical form. Once it reaches Soul Transformation realm it can be materialized causing its power to increase qualitatively because it will contain celestial spiritual energy. To reach the Ascendant realm, the Celestial Spiritual Energy with the Soul Origin and the Domain will need to fuse and become one to be able to Seek the Dao and form your own one. * Wang Lin's Domain is the Life and Death Domain which he comprehends after living as a mortal for one hundred years thus his understanding of the Heavens formed. * Through the tribulations and trials, he comprehends the changes of life and death thus his Domain formed the Cycle of Reincarnation. *After turning mortal a second time, he finally comprehends that Life with Death and Reincarnation form the Karmic Cause and Karmic Effect thus the Karmic Cycle exists resulting in his Dao being Karma. Nothing in the World can escape Karma. Karma is everywhere. ”Whether it is Life and Death or Karma, all of it is formed by the will of Dao! I’m Karma!” Call the Wind: A celestial spell which can extinguish the fire of all living things - it will happen faster than teleportation as it caught someone when he was mid-teleporting and killing him. Key: Qi Condensation | Foundation Establishment | Core Formation | Nascent Soul | Soul Formation | Soul Transformation | Ascendant Explanations Wang Lin's original body is the one who cultivates the Ancient God method thus become an Ancient God while his clone cultivated the normal way of becoming an Immortal. Both are him 100% and can act independently while having all of his power meaning there will always be 2 of him with full power. It should be noted that a fight that uses him will be practically fighting versus two characters at the same time. It's not excluded for him to hide within the Heaven Defying Bead to increase his power for years. Its time within the bead is 100x times faster than the outside world (this can only be done till Nascent Realm). He can hide for only 5 years in the outside world meaning it will be 500 years in the inside of the bead. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Ergenverse Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Parents Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Ice Users Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Creation Users Category:Information Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Possession Users Category:Aura Users Category:Matter Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Law Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Fate Users Category:BFR Users Category:Concept Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Void Users Category:Causality Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4